starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Mercy Mission
250px|thumb|Wolfpack op Aleen 250px|thumb|Manchucho en de Aleena Mercy Mansion is de 5de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Newsreel Global crisis! The Mid Rim planet of Aleen is devastated by catastrophic earthquakes. As the people struggle, the future of the survivors rests on their ability to rekindle their way of life from the rubble of the past. A Jedi transport, on a mission to block Separatist annexation of the Qiilura system, is waylaid to provide desperately needed humanitarian relief to the people on the surface of Aleen.... Synopsis Nadat Aleen werd getroffen door een zware aardbeving wordt het 104th Battalion van Qiilura weggehaald en door Padmé Amidala en Yoda gevraagd om de Aleena steun en voedsel te verlenen. Commander Wolffe is niet echt opgezet met deze opdracht en wordt bijgestaan door Sinker en Boost. Ook R2-D2 en C-3PO zijn van de partij. Artoo heeft computerbestanden bij van de Republic om te helpen om het netwerk weer in gang te krijgen en Threepio fungeert als vertaler. Wolffe en de clones worden gespot door Can-Cells met Aleena verkenners en daarna hartelijk begroet door King Manchucho. Zeker wanneer Threepio hun taal spreekt, is Manchucho in de wolken met zijn komst. Ondanks de plannen van Wolffe om het computernetwerk weer op te starten en de verdeling van voedsel te organiseren, spreekt Manchucho over de vrede die ondergronds moet worden hersteld. Er volgt een naschok en Wolffe vraagt aan Sinker en Boost om met Artoo naar het computercentrum te gaan en alle krachttoevoer weer te herstellen. De Aleena vragen echter nogmaals of er vrede ondergronds kan worden gebracht. Terwijl Artoo de bestanden aan het uploaden is in de computer van de Aleena wil Wolffe een keuken organiseren om het voedsel te verdelen. Wanneer Manchucho nog een keer vraagt of ze onder de grond willen gaan, wordt Wolffe lastig van het vreemde gedrag en zegt dat zijn orders zullen worden uitgevoerd. Hij beveelt aan Sinker en Boost om Artoo het werk te laten vervolledigen, maar om al terug te keren naar het schip. De Aleena beginnen om een onbekende redenen rituele gezangen en gebeden uit te voeren. C-3PO gaat Artoo een bezoek brengen, maar drie Aleena willen hem wat laten zien. Threepio’s nieuwsgierigheid kan het niet laten om mee te gaan en ook Artoo volgt hen. De Aleena tonen een zeer oude ornamentele schijf die volgens C-3PO onderzocht zou moeten worden vanwege de archeologische waarde. Plots is er een nieuwe naschonk en begint het gat dat door de schijf wordt bedekt materie aan te trekken. Naast rotsblokken wordt ook Threepio in het gat gezogen. Artoo gaat hen achterna met zijn boosters. Wanneer de opening naar buiten wordt afgesloten, beseffen de Droids dat ze zijn opgesloten in de grond onder Aleen. De Aleena zijn dolenthousiast over het verdwijnen van de Droids. Wolffe geeft zijn toestemming aan de Aleena om te doen wat ze vragen, ook al begrijpt hij hen niet. De Droid zijn beland in een duister soort woud. Wanneer allerlei lichtjes zich rond de Droids bevinden komen ze terecht in een deel van het woud dat wordt belicht door vreemde planten die uit zichzelf licht geven. Plots worden de Droids omsingeld door boomachtige wezens, genaamd de Kindalo. De Kindalo zijn boos omdat de vrede is gebroken door de grondbewoners. Ze zeggen dat de lucht de Kindalo vergiftigt en dat de aardbevingen om een reden plaatsvinden. De Droids worden doorverwezen naar een zekere Orphne door de Kindalo. De Aleena trekken naar de schijf en beginnen opnieuw met hun rituele gezangen aan de opening. Threepio maakt zich zorgen omwille van het feit dat de Kindalo vertelden dat de grondbewoners de vrede hebben verstoord. Er verschijnen opnieuw allerlei lichtjes die zich omvormen tot een nymfachtig wezen genaamd Orphne. Zij vertelt over een evenwicht tussen de Aleena en de bewoners onder de grond. Nu er een aanval is gebeurd op de grens tussen boven- en onderwereld is het evenwicht verstoord. Orphne zegt dat ze alles moeten doen om de lek opnieuw te dichten tussen beide werelden. Ophne wil niet zeggen hoe de Droids dit moeten doen, maar begint met een raadsel te vertellen. Daarna verdwijnt ze in het niets. Gelukkig heeft Artoo haar raadsel opgenomen en kan Threepio beginnen met het op te lossen. Threepio begint na even na te denken in de buurt te zitten, maar het is Artoo die de doorbraak forceert door water te sproeien op de grond waarop Orphne verscheen. C-3PO beseft dat het antwoord op het raadsel een rivier is. Plots worden de Droids naar boven gestuwd door een soort geiser die door een enorme bloem wordt opgeslokt. De Droids worden naar buiten gestuwd en belanden weer op de oppervlakte van Aleen. Wanneer ze de schijf zijn, beseffen ze wat er gaande is. De Aleena kunnen de schijf niet op zijn plaats schuiven omdat het gas uit de ondergrond giftig is voor de Aleena. Artoo en Threepio schuiven de schijf weer op zijn plaats zodat het evenwicht tussen bovengrond en de onderwereld is hersteld. De Clones komen de Droids halen, maar begrijpen geen snars van het avontuur waar Threepio over vertelt. Manchucho bedankt de Droids voor hun actie en ook Artoo is geliefd bij de kleine wezens. Threepio kan maar niet zwijgen over hun avontuur. Wolffe oppert om de Droids meteen af te zetten als ze Adi Gallia hebben vervoegd. Inhoud Nieuw Personages *King Manchucho *Orphne Species *Kindalo Bekend Personages *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Boost *Sinker *Wolffe *Warthog Droids *CLL-M2 Binary Loadlifter *R2 Astromech Droid *3PO Protocol Droid Species *Aleena - debuut in TCW *Can-Cell Locaties *Aleen - debuut in TCW *Qiilura - vermelding category:Televisie